


O vojácích, nočních můrách a čtyřnohých mazlíčcích

by AsterinXXX



Series: O vojácích a o géniích [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oneshots
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: S jako středa nebo s jako sobota? Toť otázka!Dámy a pánové, chlapci a děvčata, včera jsem šla spát až dlouho po půlnoci. Znovu jsem si přečetla komentáře jak tady, tak na Wattpadu, kde rovněž publikuju, a řekla jsem si, že pro vás nachystám překvapení.Vím, že se všichni těšíme, až se to stane. Až se Tony se Stevem dají dohromady, políbí se a budou spolu žít šťastně až do smrti. Problém je ten, že moc dobře vím, že k tomu jen tak nedojde. A jelikož vás mám všechny hrozně moc ráda, napsala jsem tuhle jednorázovku.Nejedná se o příběh složitý na zápletku, je to jen kousek ze života Steva a Tonyho po událostech v Ani dnes se svět nepřestal točit. Nemusíte se bát, nejdou zde žádné spojlery, snažila jsem se jich vyvarovat co nejvíce.Předem upozorňuji, že začátek je bohužel docela temný, zvláště pak pro ty z vás, kteří více kopou za tým Steve. Ale přísahám, že všechno dobře dopadne!Užijte si to a mějte krásný víkend! V hlavním příběhu budeme pokračovat opět ve středu.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: O vojácích a o géniích [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681381
Kudos: 6





	O vojácích, nočních můrách a čtyřnohých mazlíčcích

**Author's Note:**

> S jako středa nebo s jako sobota? Toť otázka!  
> Dámy a pánové, chlapci a děvčata, včera jsem šla spát až dlouho po půlnoci. Znovu jsem si přečetla komentáře jak tady, tak na Wattpadu, kde rovněž publikuju, a řekla jsem si, že pro vás nachystám překvapení.  
> Vím, že se všichni těšíme, až se to stane. Až se Tony se Stevem dají dohromady, políbí se a budou spolu žít šťastně až do smrti. Problém je ten, že moc dobře vím, že k tomu jen tak nedojde. A jelikož vás mám všechny hrozně moc ráda, napsala jsem tuhle jednorázovku.  
> Nejedná se o příběh složitý na zápletku, je to jen kousek ze života Steva a Tonyho po událostech v Ani dnes se svět nepřestal točit. Nemusíte se bát, nejdou zde žádné spojlery, snažila jsem se jich vyvarovat co nejvíce.  
> Předem upozorňuji, že začátek je bohužel docela temný, zvláště pak pro ty z vás, kteří více kopou za tým Steve. Ale přísahám, že všechno dobře dopadne!  
> Užijte si to a mějte krásný víkend! V hlavním příběhu budeme pokračovat opět ve středu.

Tony z celého srdce nenáviděl Stevovy noční můry. Očividně, noční můra nikdy není příjemný zážitek, ať už se zdá vám nebo osobě spící vedle vás. Jenže Tonyho až tak neiritovalo to, co se Stevovi zdálo. Samozřejmě, měl obavy a chtěl mu pomoct, jenže Steve mu zřídkakdy řekl, co ve snu viděl. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že Tony málokdy poznal, že se nějaká Stevovi zdála. A to ho na tom sralo nejvíce.

Když měl noční můry on sám, házel sebou. Skuhral a mluvil ze spaní. Když to bylo opravdu špatné, probouzel se s křikem. A Steve byl vždy okamžitě vzhůru a byl u něj, pomohl mu se uklidnit. Přetáhl ho na svou půlku postele a choval ho v náruči tak dlouho, jak bylo potřeba, dokud Tony znovu neusnul se znovunabytým pocitem bezpečí.

Když měl noční můry Steve, sotva se pohnul. Byl zticha, maximálně něco tlumeně zamumlal a probudil se bez jakékoliv přehnané reakce. Nic z toho nebylo dost na to, aby se probudil i Tony a jediný důkaz noční můry bylo skrz naskrz propocené prostěradlo. Tony to věděl jen díky tomu, že občas zůstával vzhůru a pracoval. To byly jediné chvíle, kdy mohl Stevovi jeho konejšení oplatit.

Pokud se nechal.

Když byl Steve opravdu na sračky, zmizel z ložnice hned po probuzení a schoval se v tělocvičně.

Takže když Tonyho dvě hodiny po půlnoci probudila potřeba jít močit a vedle něj nikdo neležel, zase tak velké překvapení to nebylo. Což však neznamenalo, že ho to zanechalo klidným.

"Jarve?" zívl a došoural se do koupelny. Jarvis odpověděl až ve chvíli, kdy si myl ruce.

"Je v tělocvičně, pane."

"Jak dlouho?"

"Tři hodiny."

Tony zaklel a vzhlédl k zrcadlu. Neviděl sebe, Jarvis mu pustil živý přenos z kamery. Steve neboxoval. Už neboxoval. Seděl na zemi, opíral se o boxovací pytel - který opět nevydržel nápor jeho pěstí - s pohledem fixovaným na jediný neurčitý bod někde na zemi. Při tom pohledu se Tonymu zježily vlasy vzadu na krku.

Většinou stačilo, aby si do pytle párkrát praštil a uklidil se. Vybil ze sebe přebytečný adrenalin, unavil se a byl schopný znovu usnout. Jenže zakrvácené bandáže a klouby byly jasným důkazem toho, že dneska pár úderů nestačilo.

Znovu zaklel. Několikrát, vyplýtval během několika vteřin celou slovní zásobu sprostých slov a na cestě k výtahu se málem přerazil o prádelní koš. Tohle bylo špatné. Už tak bylo špatné, když po noční můře musel Steve boxovat. Ale když to zašlo tak daleko, že zranil sám sebe, bylo to kurevsky špatné.

Tony se zhluboka nadechl a polkl přes knedlík v krku. Tohle se nestalo poprvé, ale stejně měl vždy pocit, že neví, co dělat. Nechtěl to posrat ještě víc, na druhou stranu nestrpěl představu, že by se jen podíval stranou a nechal to být.

S posledním hlubokým nádechem Tony vešel do tělocvičny a okamžitě ho do nosu udeřil kovový pach krve a potu. Steve se ani nepohnul, dál seděl na zemi a byl myšlenkami nepřítomný. Krev na jeho kloubech už dávno zaschla, stejně tak pot na jeho těle. Tony věděl, že o něm ví. Dlouhý povzdech, zavření oči a výraz absolutní hanby mu to dostatečně napověděl.

Přinutil se k drobnému úsměvu a posadil se vedle něj.

"Hej, brouku," řekl tiše a opatrně se dotkl jeho ramene. Ulevilo se mu, když Steve neucukl. Ramena mu poklesla a uvolnil se, ale nepodíval se na něj.

"Zase jedna z těch špatných, co?"

"Hmm." Steve přikývl. Tony mu jel pomalu dlaní z ramene na krk, palcem ho zlehka pohladil po hraně čelisti. Steve se do jeho dotyku opřel a z hrdla se mu vydral zlomený tichý nářek.

"Chceš mi o tom říct?"

Mlčel a zpod zavřených víček se mu řinuly slzy. Několikrát otevřel a znovu zavřel ústa v zoufalém pokusu promluvit, ale vzlyky bylo to jediné, čeho byl schopný. Ramena se mu roztřásla. Tony ho nezastavil, když se svezl k podlaze a s obličejem zabořeným do Tonyho břicha mu obtočil ruce kolem pasu.

Bez zaváhání mu zapletl ruku do vlasů a jemně ho vískal. Byl zticha, jen ho držel u sebe a čekal. Když se takhle Steve sesypal poprvé, Tony se ho snažil mermomocí utišit. Dnes už věděl, že nejlepší je ho nechat vše ze sebe dostat a jen ho držet.

Bolelo ho ho takhle vidět.

"Mrzí mě to," dostal ze sebe sotva slyšitelně, hlas chraplavý a zlomený. "Mrzí mě to. Omlouvám se. Omlouvám se."

"Neudělal jsi nic špatně, Steve," ujistil ho okamžitě, hlas stále jemný a klidný. "No tak, _tesoro_ , nemáš se za co omlouvat."

"Slíbil jsem ti, že tě příště vzbudím. Zase jsem utekl. Omlouvám se."

"Věděli jsme, že to nebude snadné, Steve. Myslel jsi na to, že mě máš vzbudit, nebo ne?"

Přikývnutí bylo to jediné, na co se zmohl. Tony mu odhrnul zpocené vlasy z čela a usmál se.

"To je hlavní. Věděl jsi, co bys měl udělat. Příště to třeba vyjde. Tak se prosím neomlouvej. Nezlobím se na tebe, _il mio tesoro_. Neudělal jsi nic špatně."

Tony ten pocit znal. Znal tu tíhu viny. Oba měli něco, co je dokázalo úplně rozbít. Steve své noční můry a Tony panické záchvaty. Po každém se cítil příšerně, naprosto nepoužitelně a styděl se. Kdyby ho v tu chvíli poslouchaly nohy, utekl by a zamknul by se před Stevem v dílně. Někdy se mu to podařilo. Pocit viny byl pak ještě horší.

Steve se nakonec uklidnil. Tváře měl mokré od slz, ale přestal vzlykat a jen zchlíple ležel na zemi a hrál si s volnou nití na Tonyho tričku. Strupy na kloubech prstů při těch pohybech popraskaly a znovu začaly slabě krvácet.

"Snažil jsem se přestat," hlesl a zavrtěl hlavou. "Ale nešlo to... A zničil jsem další pytel."

Tony se pobaveně zašklebil, otíraje mu slzy z tváře. "To nic, pověsíme nový. Ale tentokrát ho vycpeme vatou. Budeš to mít místo plyšáka."

Steve se zasmál. Jen slabě a trochu hořce, ale byl to smích. Tony si dovolil se uvolnit a zády se opřel o lavičku za sebou.

"Je ti líp?"

"Trochu," uznal slabě, převalujíc se na záda. Jemně uchopil Tonyho tvář do dlaně a usmál se. "Děkuju."

"Kdykoliv, _il mio tesoro_. Kdykoliv." Tony překryl jeho dlaň svou a na okamžik spokojeně zavřel oči. Uběhlo několik minut příjemného ticha, kdy se Steve kompletně uklidnil a uvolnil. Jeho tělo bylo jako mrtvá váha na Tonyho nohách a ačkoliv ho začínala brnět chodidla, nestěžoval si.

"Zase to zatracené letadlo," řekl Steve náhle, pohled upřený na strop. "A Peggy... Bucky... New York. Všechno dohromady, jen nesmyslná změť všeho. Prostě to, co vždycky, když dopadnu... takhle."

Zvedl ruce do výšky a zamračeně pozoroval své zakrvácené prsty. Nespokojeně zavrtěl hlavou, mezi obočím měl hlubokou vrásku. Zlobil se sám na sebe.

Zloba ale ustoupila stejně rychle, jako se objevila. Spustil ruce zpět a vzhlédl k Tonymu. Ty neuvěřitelně modré oči, které se vždy usmívaly a zářily byly nyní zakalené bolestí a smutkem a znovu se naplnily slzami.

"Myslel jsem, že je to za mnou, Tony."

Bylo to za ním. Alespoň z větší části ano. Steve na tom byl špatně, když se spolu dali dohromady. Noční můry ho trápily tak moc, že nakonec nespal skoro vůbec a v chodu se udržoval snad jen díky misím, kterými ho SHIELD zásoboval. Ale jakmile neměl co dělat, bylo to jen horší a horší.

S Tonyho pomocí se ale sebral, protože

 _'teď mám důvod, Tony'_.

Pracoval na sobě tvrdě, dokonce šel několikrát na terapii, když si sám nevěděl rady. Mluvil s ním, neutíkal. A Tony na něj byl patřičně pyšný.

A pak před několika měsíci Peggy zemřela. A Bucky se objevil. A Tony měl dojem, že osud hraje hady a žebříky s nimi místo postaviček. Jediný hod kostkou dostal Steva na políčko s tím nejdelším hadem, který ve hře existoval. Sjel po něm hlavou napřed a vrátil se o tři roky zpátky.

Nespavost začala nanovo a noční můry byly horší než předtím. A Tony nemohl dělat nic jiného, než s bolestí sledovat, jak se mu Steve znovu vzdaluje a uzavírá se. Trvalo jim tak dlouho, než se jeden druhému otevřeli a najednou všechno bylo pryč.

Bylo to tak neskutečně frustrující a vyčerpávající. A nejednou Tonyho napadlo, že na tohle prostě nemá. Chtěl couvnout. Utéct. Doteď se za to styděl, když si vzpomněl, jak zbaběle se chtěl zachovat. Vyhnout se problému, který před ním ležel.

Jenže pak si vzpomněl. Vzpomněl si, jak se před Stevem poprvé zhroutil a jak trpělivý s ním tehdy jeho voják byl. Nechápal ho, nechápal, kde tu trpělivost bere a každá buňka v jeho těle na něj křičela, že si někoho takového ani trochu nezaslouží. Chtěl ho od sebe odstrčit, zbavit se všeho, jen protože nechápal, jak to s ním Steve může vydržet.

 _"Nezasloužím si tě milovat ve tvých dobrých dnech,_ mon ange _, když tě nemiluju v těch špatných."_

To Tonyho rozbilo nanovo. A zároveň ujistilo, že se nemusí bát před Stevem ukázat, jak na tom ve skutečnosti je, protože ať už to bude jakkoliv špatné, spolu to zvládnou.

Snad jen díky této jediné větě, kterou měl navždy vepsanou ve vzpomínkách, tehdy neucouvl. Začali na všem pracovat odznovu a přestože to šlo pomalu, dělali pokroky. Nespavost odezněla, noční můry se zmírnily. Steve oplakal Peggy a nechal ji jít, zatímco se zaměřili na hledání Buckyho.

Tony ho pohladil po vlasech. Po tváři zhrublé strništěm. Mozolnatými prsty jemně mapoval jeho nos, čelo a široké obočí. Usmál se na něj.

"Obávám se, že na tom budeme muset dál pracovat, _tesoro_."

"Asi máš pravdu," povzdechl si.

"Jistěže mám. Víš ty vůbec, kdo já jsem?" Zavlnil pobaveně obočím, čímž z něj vyloudil krátké uchechtnutí.

"Zvládneš to, neboj se. Jsi ten nejsilnější člověk, kterého jsem kdy potkal, Steve. Jestli ses dokázal porvat s armádou mimozemšťanů sotva jsi vylezl z ledu, zvládneš se poprat i s tímhle."

"Hmm," přikývl a dlouze vypustil vzduch z plic. Usmál se. "Zlepšuješ se, Tony. Možná bys mohl podobné proslovy pronášet před lidmi, profesionálně."

"Drzoune," zasmál se a chytil ho za nos. "Vypadáš strašně, když bulíš, víš to vůbec? Jak štěně, které dostalo žihadlo do čumáku."

"Dej pokoj!" Odstrčil ho od sebe a posadil se. V hrudi mu ale bublal smích a ačkoliv vypadal vyčerpaně, jeho očím se navrátil ten veselý lesk. Tony byl spokojený, jak sám se sebou tak s ním.

"Pojď, půjdem nahoru. Zaženu tě do sprchy, dostaneš náplasti se srdíčky a půjdem zase spát. Mám od jednoho supervojáka totiž naordinovaných minimálně šest hodin spánku denně a nerad bych ho zklamal."

Souhlasil. Vyškrábali se na nohy, Steve po sobě puntičkářsky uklidil nadělaný nepořádek a vrátili se zpět do ložnice. Nyní v tlumeném světle Tony jasně viděl mokrý flek ve tvaru Stevova těla na jeho straně postele. Postrčil ho ke koupelně.

"Mazej. Převlíknu to, ať nespíš v mokrém, a přijdu."

Steve poslechl bez řečí a brzy se ozval zvuk tekoucí vody. Tony vyměnil prostěradlo a to propocené odkopl do rohu. Bylo mu jasné, že ho za to ráno Steve sprdne, protože

 _'máme koš na prádlo doslova o pět kroků vedle v koupelně, Tony!_ '

ale aktuálně mu to bylo fuk.

Rychle se svlékl a vklouzl do sprchy ke Stevovi. Tohle byl jeden z jejich rituálů. Ať už spolu prošli nočními můrami nebo panickými záchvaty, vždycky nakonec skončili ve sprše. Horká voda z nich smyla veškeré zbytky napětí, úzkosti i strachu, nejen pot - a v některých případech bohužel i krev.

Tony umyl Stevovi vlasy jeho oblíbeným šamponem a věnoval jim zvláštní péči. Steve jen bez hnutí stál, držel se Tonyho za boky a nakláněl se do jeho dlaní. Opravdu byl někdy jako štěně, miloval drbání za ušima a Tony věřil, že kdyby měl Steve ocas, spokojeně by jím vrtěl.

Jeho ruce nakonec žádnou speciální péči nepotřebovaly. Tony posel nové, nyní už neporušené strupy motýlími polibky a chvíli si je choval v náruči. Cítil, kterak jeden ze Stevových ukazováčků jemně klouže po okraji jeho obloukového reaktoru a musel se pousmát. Steve si k jeho reaktoru vyvinul zvláštní zálibu, vždy se ho rád dotýkal, prohlížel si ho a kreslil. A o tom, že při nocích jako byla tato sloužil jako noční lampička, nikdy nemluvili.

Umytí, voňaví, znovu oblečení a absolutně vyčerpaní oba padli do postele. Steve se Tonymu přitiskl k boku, objal ho okolo pasu a hlavu si opřel o jeho rameno. Spokojeně si povzdechl.

"Děkuju, Tony."

"Rádo se děje, brouku," zabrumlal, hladíc ho po vlhkých vlasech. Byly delší, než kdysi a Tony ochotně přiznával, že mu to neskutečně slušelo. Jen na vousy si musel počkat do zimy. Ať už Stevovi lichotil jak jen chtěl, s prvním náznakem zvyšující se teploty se z koupelny ozval holící strojek.

_"Je t'aime, mon ange."_

_"Ti amo, tesoro."_

***

Tony byl rád, že po zbytek noci už žádné noční můry nepřišly. Steve spal klidně a vyjímečně se neškrábal z postele v pět ráno, aby si mohl jít zaběhat. Zato Tony vyjímečně v pět ráno z postele vylezl a po špičkách zmizel do dílny. Nepodařilo se mu splnit onu šestihodinovou kvótu, ale měl ještě plno práce a chtěl jí udělat co nejvíce, než se Steve probudí.

Sotva se mu podařilo zabrat, znovu se probudil a v hlavě se mu zrodil naprosto úžasný plán. Děsil se, že by ho mohl zapomenout, tak si ve tmě ložnice rychle načmáral několik písmen na ruku a znovu usnul. Ráno na ně nechápavě hleděl a než se mu podařilo nastartovat mozek, uvažoval, jestli jeho ospalé noční já není náhodou imbecil.

_PÚ DPS_

Upřímně, Starku, z toho bys ani ty nepochopil, o co jde, napadlo ho. Naštěstí si po druhém hrnečku kávy vzpomněl a okamžitě zvedl telefon.

Steve se probudil až po desáté hodině, což se naposledy stalo, když ho Thor opil medovinou z Asgardu. Sešel do kuchyně, věnoval Tonymu ospalý pohled a stočil se na pohovce do klubíčka. Oči měl opuchlé a nějak se mu při své skoro dvoumetrové výšce dařilo vypadat drobně a zranitelně. A ta o několik čísel větší černá mikina k tomu jen dopomohla. Tony se na něj od kuchyňského ostrůvku zazubil.

"Ránko, brouku. Kávu, čaj, kakao?"

"Pusu," zamručel a stáhl si kapuci do očí. Stevovy ranní nálady byla stále jedna velká záhada. Zatímco Tony byl protivný a kousavý dokud do sebe nedostal potřebnou dávku kofeinu, Steve se choval jinak téměř každé ráno. Po sexu byl lenivý. Neskutečně lenivý! Nechtělo se mu ani mluvit a to Steve mluvil snad ještě radši, než Tony. Po normální prospané noci lezl z postele před rozedněním a, jak už bylo řečeno, šel si užít ranní běh. A po nočních můrách buď mručel jako medvěd nebo jen seděl a nepřítomně hleděl do blba. Dnes to byl medvěd a jo, Tony byl za medvěda rád.

Tony se zašklebil. "A čistil sis zuby?"

"Nechceš si to zjistit sám?" zabručel znovu a trochu kapuci nadzvedl. Výzva v očích byla jasně viditelná i na tu dálku. Tony k němu obezřetně přistoupil, sklonil se a vtiskl mu krátkou pusu na rty. Okamžitě se znechuceně odtáhl.

"No fuj! Hovado, víš jak to nesnáším."

"Ale mně se líbí, když se vztekáš," zašklebil se na něj. "No tak, chci pořádnou pusu, ne jak od školačky. Pojď sem!"

Tonymu se nepodařilo utéct jeho dlouhým pažím a v příští chvíli mu seděl na klíně.

"Ne! Opovaž se, máš v puse jak v polepšovně! Rogersi, jestli to uděláš, nepřej si mě!" hulákal se smíchem v hlasem a uhýbal hlavou. Steve se s hlubokým chechtáním nakonec schoval v ohbí Tonyho krku a jen si spokojeně povzdechl a vtiskl mu polibek na klíční kost. Tony se zachvěl. Vplul rukou pod kapuci a zapletl mu ruku do vlasů.

"Jak je ti?"

"Štípou mě oči," zafuněl nespokojeně. "Jinak fajn."

Tony kývl a pohledem zkontroloval jeho klouby, strupy vystřídaly růžové jizvy. Do večera zbělají a zítra už po nich nebude ani památky.

"Mám pro tebe překvápko," broukl, drbajíc ho za ušima. Steve se jako vždy naprosto uvolnil a užíval si jeho hbité prsty. "Jestli se cítíš na to jít ven."

"Kam půjdeme?"

"Ha! To bys chtěl vědět, co? Ne, ne, nic ti nepovím. To by to pak nebylo překvapení."

Jediné odpovědi, které se dočkal, bylo další medvědí zabručení. Usmál se.

"Nebude tam moc lidí. Vlastně žádní, všechny je vyženu, jestli budeš chtít."

"Hmm... musím se nějak strojit?"

"Jasně, že ne. Klidně zůstaň tak, jak jsi. I když bych opravdu ocenil, kdyby sis vyčistil ty zuby."

"Ještě jsem nejedl," odporoval a vzhlédl. Tony protočil oči.

"Nikdy nepochopím, proč si je nemůžeš vyčistit před jídlem."

"Chutná to pak hnusně," zašklebil se znechuceně. "A navíc je to k ničemu, stejně mám zase nakonec kousky jídla všude a musel bych si je čistit znovu."

Tony zavlnil pobaveně obočím a zavrtěl nad jeho slovy hlavou. "Ty seš tak neskutečně zvláštní člověk, Rogersi."

"To ty taky, Starku."

"Ah!" uculil se a sjel mu konečkem prstu po krku. "Říkáme si příjmeními? Tak většinou začínají opravdu dobré předehry, drahý."

Stevův otrávený pohled mluvil za vše. "Nenecháš mě se k tobě přiblížit."

"No to máš pravdu!" zasmál se. "Ale to se dá napravit. Pár tahů kartáčkem a jsem jen tvůj!"

"Hmm... ne, dík," zabručel a shodil ho opatrně na pohovku vedle sebe. "Najím se, udělám ze sebe reprezentativního přítele a půjdeme se podívat na moje překvapení," prohlásil jistě a vydal se ke kuchyni. Tony si přitiskl ruku na reaktor a teatrálně zalapal po dechu.

"Neslýchané! Ty odmítáš sex se mnou kvůli překvapení?"

"Přesně tak," vyplázl na něj jazyk - vážně, Steve? Kolik ti je, pět? - a pustil se do přípravy rychlé snídaně. Tony se ještě chvíli tvářil naprosto a k smrti uraženě, ale nakonec toho s uchechtnutím nechal.

Najedli se, Steve ze sebe udělal reprezentativního člověka - velice, ehm... sexy člověka, Tony musel uznat. Nezáleželo na tom jak často ho viděl, v oblečení i bez, vždy jen žasl nad tím, jak nádherný Steve je - a vydali se vstříc dobrodružství!

 _PÚ_ na Tonyho ruce znamenalo _'Psí útulek'_. A právě tam Steva vzal.

Nebyl to ale obyčejný útulek. Tenhle nechával návštěvníky, aby si za drobný obnos pohráli s jejich rezidenty. Tony se ráno ujistil, že je budou očekávat a dal Pepper vědět, aby jim poslala nějaké peníze. Tony se o útulky pro zvířata nikdy nijak nezajímal, ale dneska hodlal na Steva poštvat všechny jejich psy - ne ve zlém úmyslu! - a příspěvek byl na místě.

Steve nejistě postával uprostřed místnosti mezi klecemi a rozhlížel se. "Tony, co tady děláme?"

"Slyšel jsi někdy o canisterapii?" zazubil se na něj a táhl ho za ruku za jedním ze zaměstnanců, který je vedl do oddělené místnoti. Steve se nechápavě zamračil.

"Slyšel jsem, že psi mají pozitivní účinky na lidi. Nic o tom nevím a tak jsem si říkal, že to na tobě otestujeme. Pojď, pojď!"

Onen zaměstnanec - na cedulce stálo _David_ \- za nimi s úsměvem zavřel dveře a došel k jedné z klecí. Byla plná malých rozdivočených štěnat.

"Můžu?" zeptal se.

"Do toho!" přikývl Tony dřív, než Steve stihl otevřít pusu, a posadil se na prázdný stůl, který byl přilepený ke zdi. Ne, že by neměl psy rád, ale zrovna netoužil po tom, aby mu jedno ze štěňat pomočilo boty.

David otevřel klec a štěňata se okamžitě vyvalila ven. Štěkala, kňučela, vrtěla ocasy a míhala se okolo Stevových nohou. Voják ztuhle stál a rozpačitě je sledoval, Tony si však všiml, jak nejistě pokukuje po Davidovi. Alespoň nějakou fasádu Kapitána Ameriky si Steve na veřejnosti vždy držel. Tony nad tím protočil oči.

"Necháte nás?" usmál se zářivě na Davida, který okamžitě přikývl.

"Jasnačka. Kdyby něco, budu vedle. A klidně pak pusťte i ty ostatní," ukázal prstem na zbylé tři klece. "Jen ty předešlé vždy zavřete."

S tím opustil místnost a Steve se uvolnil. Jeho tvář zněžněla, pomalu klesl na kolena a jal se hladit jedno ze štěňat. Ostatní se okamžitě rovněž dožadovala jeho pozornosti, lezla mu na klín a olizovala mu ruce i tvář.

Usmál se. Steve byl mezi těmi malými chlupáči obr, ale Tony moc dobře věděl, že ačkoliv byly jeho ruce ohromné a neskutečně silné, uměly být něžné. S opatrností jedno po druhém bral do náruče a dopřával jim pořádné drbání za ušima, na zádech a na břiše.

Veškeré zbývající napětí, které se v jeho těle sbíralo ať už se dělo cokoliv, opadlo. Vrásky ve tváři se mu vyhladily a ústa se mu roztáhla do širokého úsměvu. Netrvalo dlouho a začal se smát. Mazlil se se štěňaty, hrál si s nimi a když na něj v jednu chvíli všechna zaútočila, svalil se s hlasitým smíchem na zem.

A... jo, Tony se usmíval taky. Většinou to s překvapeními přeháněl, vždy vymyslel něco extravagantního, čímž přivedl Steva do rozpaků. Ale tohle se zdálo dokonalé. Steve se smál, opravdu se smál a to tak srdečně a uvolněně, jak se nesmál už dlouho.

Tony ho několikrát vyfotil a poslal to do jejich Avengers skupiny na chatu.

Strávili tam nakonec opravdu hodně času. Steve se věnoval všem štěňatům, která s nimi v místnosti byla. Tony několikrát odešel, jen aby si koupil nějakou sladkost z automatu a aby přinesl pamlsky i pro ta štěňata a ano, sice se začal po první hodině nudit, ale stálo to za to. Rád viděl Steva šťastného a právě teď z něj radost přímo vyzařovala. Oči mu zářily, nepřestával se smát a Tony věděl, že ta další tři písmena na jeho ruce, zuřivě naškrábaná ve tmě ložnice, musí zrealizovat.

 _DPS_ jako _'Dárek pro Steva'_

Jako poslední Steve vypustil štěňata border kolie. Byla úplně stejně rozjařená jako všechna předtím a ještě více energická. Kromě jednoho. Bylo černo-bílé s plandavýma ušima a modrýma očima. Vylezlo z klece až jako poslední, přistupovalo obezřetně a Tony viděl, že se na něj Steve okamžitě zaměřil. Zatímco se jednou rukou věnoval jeho sourozencům, druhou k němu pomalu natáhl a počkal, až štěně přijde samo.

Udělalo to. Očichalo si ho, kýchlo až mu podjely zadní nohy a rozpláclo se na zemi. Tony nezadržel smích, ale pokusil se ho utlumit. Přísahal by, že se na něj to štěně uraženě podívalo.

"Promiň, promiň, já se nesměju tobě," zamumlal. Steve se usmál, podrbal štěně za ušima a i když Tony nikdy nijak extra nepřemýšlel nad poutem mezi člověkem a psem, byl si jistý, že je právě teď jednomu takovému svědkem.

Štěně se mu nakonec stočilo vedle nohy a usnulo, zatímco jeho sourozenci nadšeně poskakovali okolo a buď si hráli se Stevem nebo jeden s druhým. Voják si opřel hlavu o zeď za sebou, úsměv stále na rtech a pravou ruku ochranitelsky okolo onoho modrookého štěňátka. A Tony se rozhodl.

Jo. On, Tony Stark, si do věže přivede psa.

"Jsi šťastný?" odvážil se zeptat tlumeně po další půlhodině. I ostatní štěňata se unavila, odešla se napít, najíst, některá se vrátila zpět do klece a usnula v pelechu. Steve k němu vzhlédl se širokým úsměvem.

"Jsem. Děkuju, Tony, tohle... Tohle bylo skvělé."

"Nemusíme ještě jít," ujistil ho rychle. Steve se uchechtl.

"Jsme tu už minimálně dvě hodiny."

"Skoro tři," opravil ho a slezl ze stolu. Steve mu pomohl vrátit štěňata do klece a jako poslední se natáhl pro to modrooké. Dřív, než ho stihl zvednout, Tony zavřel klec a vstal.

"Tony?" zeptal se Steve nejistě a pozoroval ho. Tony schoval ruce do kapes a povytáhl obočí v otázce. Stevovy oči putovaly k tomu chlupatému klubíčku, než znovu vzhlédl k Tonymu, rovněž v očích vepsanou němou otázku. Tony se usmál.

"Je to border kolie. Ty potřebujou hodně pohybu, pokud vím. Vím, že s nimi rádi tančí a učí je různé triky."

Steve pomalu přikývl, ale nepromluvil. Nadále Tonyho pozorně sledoval, s jistou obezřetností ale i něžností v očí, jako vždycky, když Tony prováděl nějakou hloupost.

"Mohla by s tebou chodit běhat," navrhl. Steve vstal, překročil vzdálenost mezi nimi a uchopil ho jemně za boky.

"Ty mi chceš pořídit psa?"

Tony přikývl. Pozorně si prohlížel Stevův výraz a někde uvnitř cítil svíravý pocit. Pochopil to špatně? Steve možná nechtěl psa. Preferoval kočky? Ne, to Tony byl spíš kočkomil, Steve byl definitivně pejskař.

Steve uchopil jeho tvář do dlaně a palcem mu sjel po hraně čelisti. "Myslel jsem, že nemáš rád zvířata."

"To jsem v životě neřekl!" ohradil se prudce, možná prudčeji, než bylo potřeba. Steve se ale tiše zasmál. "Nevadí mi... Jen je nemusím mít zrovna nablízku. Pouštějí chlupy a čůrají do bot... Ale nevadí mi."

"Jsi si jistý? Já... nepotřebuju psa, i když," ohlédl se a Tony viděl, že už teď to štěně bezmezně miloval, "bylo by to hezké..."

"Zvíře v domě prý může dost redukovat stres... A toho máme oba dva dost. Možná je to dobrý nápad." Trhl Tony nejistě rameny a následoval Stevův pohled. Modré zvědavé oči je oba pozorovaly a čekaly. Ach bože, to štěně s nimi chtělo jít domů!

"Mohlo by nám to prospět," souhlasil Steve pomalu a obrátil se zpět k Tonymu. "Jsi si jistý? Naprosto stoprocentně?"

"Jo," přikývl vážně a narovnal se v zádech. "Vždycky si jsem jistý, když do něčeho jdu, _il mio tesoro_."

Steve zajal jeho rty v pomalém láskyplném polibku. Tony nikdy nepochopil, jak to dělá, že v jediném pohybu rtů dokáže vyjádřit, jak se cítí, ale nestěžoval si. Objal ho okolo krku a polibek mu oplatil. Když se odtáhli, opřeli se čely a jen si vychutnávali blízkost jeden druhého.

"Děkuju, Tony," šeptl Steve nakřáplým hlasem. Tony vyvalil oči.

"Ty brečíš? Ježiši, nebreč, Steve! Sotva jsem se naučil, jak tě utěšit po zasraných nočních terorech a nemám nejmenší tušení, jak se utišuje pláč radosti!"

Steve se od srdce rozesmál a otřel si oči. "Nebrečím."

Jo, brečel. Rozhodně měl v očích slzy. "Hmmm..."

Tony ustoupil a sledoval ho. Dřepl si a natáhl ruku ke štěněti. "Půjdeš s námi domů?" broukl. Štěně hned vstalo a rozběhlo se k němu, jako by mu rozumělo. Možná, že rozumělo.

Steve vstal, choval ho v náruči a drbal ho zemi ušima. Štěně naklonilo hlavu a Tony ten pohyb kopíroval.

"Bude potřebovat jméno."

Po krátké inspekci pohledem Steve jistě usoudil, že jde o fenku. Tony pokýval hlavou a aniž by si to uvědomoval, znovu tak kopíroval pohyb psa.

"Lesley!" plácl se pěstí do dlaně. Steve se na něj nechápavě zamračil. "No jako z té knížky! _Leslie se vrací_ nebo tak nějak. Taky to byla kolie."

Steve nakrčil obočí. "Tony, jsem si stoprocentně jistý, že to byla Lassie."

"Lassie? Bože, ale to zní blbě. Nemohla by to být Lesley?"

Steve se zkoumavě zadíval štěněti do očí. "Lesley?"

Štěně naklonilo hlavu na druhou stranu a štěklo. Steve přikývl a pokrčil rameny.

"Tak jo. Gratuluju, Tony, pojmenoval jsi své první dítě."

Tony se málem zadusil na vlastních slinách. Praštil Steva pěstí do paže, když se mu začal smát. "Ježiši Kriste, Rogersi, tohle mi nedělej!"

"Jsi táta, Tony," škádlil ho dál a smál se. Než se mohl Tony začít bránit, Steve ho znovu políbil. Tony zakryl štěněti oči.

"No, no, ne před Lesley. Je to ještě štěně, Steve!"

"Co ti vadí?" povytáhl obočí. "Není nic špatného na tom, když bude vědět, že se její tatínci mají rádi."

"Přestaň s tím!" zvolal Tony zděšeně a ucouvl. Prudce vrtěl hlavou. "Ne, žádní tatínci, Steve, zapomeň. To, že teď adoptujeme psa neznamená, že příště budeme adoptovat dítě."

"Hmmm," byla jediná odpověď, kterou mu Steve poskytl a ten úsměv, který se mu objevil na tváři, se Tonymu ani trochu nelíbil.

"Děsíš mě."

Lesley zaštěkala a Tony by přísahal, že se mu smála. Ach bože, do čeho jsem se to uvrtal?

A ano, takhle jednoduše se to stalo. Když o několik hodin později spolu se Stevem procházeli skrz lobby Stark Tower s taškami plnými hraček, granulí, pelechu a plno dalších věcí v rukách a s Lesley na vodítku, kdokoliv, kdo šel okolo, se zastavil a překvapeně za nimi hleděl. Tony se neubránil pobavenému úsměvu.

"Myslí si, že jsi se zbláznil," uchechtl se Steve ve výtahu, tisknoucí mu krátký polibek na spánek. Tony ledabyle pokrčil rameny.

"Možná, že jsem se zbláznil. Záleží na tom?"

"Vůbec ne," ujistil ho a shlédl k Lesley, která se vyvalila na záda a mermomocí se ze sebe snažila dostat červený postroj. Tony chtěl sehnat obojek, Steve trval na tomhle mučícím nástroji.

 _"Je to štěně, Tony, z obojku se vyvleče."_ tvrdil mu důležitě a Tony se nakonec nehádal. Byl to Stevův pes, koneckonců.

Prvních pár týdnů probíhalo přesně tak, jak si Tony představoval. Několik výletů na veterinu, zařizování veškerých papírů, protože v New Yorku prostě _nejdou_ věci dělat jednoduše, a loužičky všude ve věži. Tony byl vždycky tím šťastným, kterému se podařilo do nich šlápnout a to bylo jednoduše _nefér!_

Jenže Steve si hned první den přečetl několik knih o výcviku psa a začal okamžitě. Nebral Lesley mezi ostatní psy, ne dokud neměla za sebou veškerá očkování, ale trénoval ji po každé procházce. Kapsy měl plné pamlsků a téměř neustále z něj vyzařovala aura vůdce, až i Tony se občas přistihl, že z něj má respekt. A Lesley? Ta ho respektovala a milovala z celého srdce.

Loužičky brzy zmizely, Lesley se naučila, že nesmí skákat na pohovku a pochtívat u stolu. Steve byl neuvěřitelně trpělivý a přísný, ale nikdy ne krutý. Metoda cukru a biče sice byla na denním pořádku, ale jak i Tony zahlédl v jedné z těch knih - nečetl je, ach bože chraň! Opravdu ne. Jen ji Steve jednou nechal otevřenou - byla to normální metoda, která byla velmi účinná.

Uběhlo několik měsíců a Tony by si dovolil tvrdit, že Lesley byla ten nejposlušnější pes, kterého kdy viděl. Steve ji naučil neuvěřitelné množství povelů a upřímně, Tony nechápal, jak to zvládl. Lesley reagovala jak na slovo, tak na gesta ruky. Steve jí nemusel nic říkat, věděla, že když ukáže před sebe, znamená to _'ke mně'_ a když jím ukáže vedle své pravé nohy, znamená to _'k noze'_.

Tonyho nejoblíbenější povel byl ale _'štěkej'_ , který na ní trénoval i on sám. Gesto byly dva zdvižené prsty a krátké rychlé trhnutí jimi směrem dolů. Byl si jistý, že ji to Steve naučil jen z jistého rozmaru, ale krásu tohoto povelu Tony objevil jednoho srpnového odpoledne, kdy se do věže vřítila Pepper jako velká voda s prací pod paží a vraždou v očích. Jop, Tony něco provedl, nevěděl přesně co, ale věděl, že se mu to nechce poslouchat.

Počkal si, až bude Pepper hluboce zabraná do svého proslovu a aniž by ji Tony přerušoval, ukázal Lesley, aby přišla k nim. Posadila se Pepper na zády, naklonila hlavu a Tony by přísahal, že s jeho plánem naprosto souhlasí. Měla ten oheň v očích, který chtěl viděl. Sice Tonyho nerespektovala tolik, jako Steva, to Tony moc dobře věděl, ale blbosti s ním vyváděla s nadšením. Tony o sobě rád říkal, že je ten úžasný strejda, který přivádí rodiče k šílenství tím, že jim rozmazlí a rozdovádí děti. Steve s ním souhlasil.

Zvedl pravou ruku k pasu, pomalu, aby Pepper nepojala podezření, a rychle trhl dvěma prsty. Lesley se rozštěkala, Pepper zaječela a Tony se smíchem přehnul v pase.Vysloužil si tím ránu papíry přes hlavu a Pepper se s ním nebavila další týden, ale stálo to za to. Od té doby to udělal ještě mnohokrát několika různým lidem, kdykoliv měl možnost.

Takže ano, pořídit si Lesley byl jeden z nejlepších nápadů, který kdy měl. Atmosféra doma se uvolnila jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku, Steve se vracel pomalu do normálu. Když Tonyho poprvé v noci probudil s tím, že měl další noční můru (které mimochodem přicházely stále méně a méně), Tony nikdy nebyl vděčnější.

Steve už nechodil boxovat, aby se uklidnil. Už se nevracel zpátky do ložnice se zakrvácenými klouby.

Počkal, dokud Steve znovu neusnul a odešel za Lesley. Lehl si k ní, zabořil jí ruce do kožichu a upřímně jí za vše poděkoval. Zakňučela, olízala mu tvář a začala se mu čumákem dobývat do kapes kalhot ve snaze najít pamlsek. Jo, Tony se přiznával bez mučení, rozmazloval ji.

Oblíbili si ji i ostatní, byla miláčkem Avengers a Tony jasně viděl, že si to opravdu užívá. K prvním narozeninám dostala od Clinta obojek z pravé kůže, podél kterého se táhly symboly všech členů. Lesley ho nosila hrdě.

***

"Děkuju," mumlal mu Steve jednoho večera do vlasů. Leželi přitulení k sobě, náležitě spokojení a unavení po dobrém sexu. Tony nakrčil obočí.

"Za co, za orgasmus? O tomhle jsme se už bavili, _tesoro!_ "

"Ne," zasmál se a zavrtěl hlavou, "ne za orgasmus, Tony. Za Lesley. Měl jsi pravdu, opravdu to pomohlo."

"Hmmm... nemáš zač?" zamumlal nejistě a zvedl se na jednom lokti, aby mu viděl do tváře. Byl klidný, odpočatý a opravdu šťastný. Tonymu se v hrudi rozlévalo podivné příjemné teplo. Nemohl se zbavit spokojeného úsměvu. Tohle byl ten Steve, kterého znal tehdy, než uklouzl na hadovi.

Podepřel si bradu a nespouštěl z něj oči. Steve naprosto neznatelně zestárl. Někdy měl Tony jen pocit, že si to překvapuje, ale když ho srovnal se staršími fotografiemi, viděl, že mu přibyly dvě tři vrásky okolo očí a úst. Už to nebyl ten sotva dospělý mladík, jako před lety. Dospěl a Tony se znovu podivoval, čím si ho vlastně zasloužil. Ale nestěžoval si.

"Jsi zpátky," zamumlal. Shovívavý úsměv a něžné oči mu byly jedinou odpovědí. Steve si ho přitáhl blíž a vtiskl mu polibek na čelo. Tony zavřel oči, zhluboka natáhl jeho vůni a znovu se mu uvelebil v náruči. Byl šťastný, že tehdy zbaběle neutekl.

"Naučil jsem Lesley chytat frisbee," informoval ho ospale. "Půjdeš zítra s námi ven, co ty na to? Mohlo by to bavit i tebe."

"Pochybuju, brouku. Ale půjdu," souhlasil se zavřenýma očima.

Kecal. Házet Lesley frisbee ho začalo okamžitě bavit a kdykoliv byl Steve pryč a venčení bylo na Tonym, nedělali nic jiného. Okupovali celý park a hráli si i několik hodin.

Steve nebyl jediný, komu Lesley pomohla.

***

Lesley nesmí do postele.

To bylo to jediné pravidlo, na kterém Tony trval, když si ji přinesli domů. Steve byl jiného názoru, líbila se mu představa ležet v posteli v huňáčem u boku a zkusil argumentovat, ale Tony byl neoblomný.

Lesley nesmí do postele.

A tak Steve nakonec souhlasil. Byla to jen malá oběť a Stevovi nakonec nedělalo tak velký problém se tím pravidlem řídit. Lesley dostala svůj vlastní pelech, který ji nechali v obýváku, aby měla přehled o každém, kdo je přijde navštívit.

Když se tedy jednoho velice brského rána Steve vrátil domů ze čtyřdenní mise, unavený a domlácený a nikdo ho nepřišel přivítat, zmateně se zamračil. Zamlaskal, zkusil ji zavolat, ale patro bylo tiché a prázdné.

"Vítejte zpátky, kapitáne Rogersi," ozval se Jarvis tlumeně. "Pan Stark je v ložnici."

"Zdravím, Jarve," zívl Steve a vydal se ke schodům. Lesley najde potom, určitě se nikam nezatoulala.

Našel ji dřív, než očekával. Otevřel dveře do ložnice a překvapeně zamrkal. Lesley zvedla hlavu a tiše zakňučela a zavrtěla ocasem. Ležela v posteli vedle Tonyho s jednou jeho rukou na zádech. Steve se jemně usmál. Tolik k pravidlům.

"Ahoj, holka," pošeptal a podrbal ji za uchem. "Hlídáš?"

Další zakňučení a nyní i rozespalé zamručení od Tonyho. Steve si lehl vedle něj, obličej mu zabořil do ramene a spokojeně si povzdechl. Byl rád, že je doma.

Tony ho objal okolo ramen a když k němu Steve vzhlédl, mračil se. Ale oči neotevřel.

"Ty seš furt v uniformě," konstatoval. Steve souhlasně zamručel. "Ty seš furt v uniformě po tom, co jsi čtyři dny mlátil padouchy? Opravdu jsi mi právě zatáhl do postele bordel, pot, krev a jiné nechutné tělní tekutiny?"

"Jo," souhlasil a opřel si hlavu, zavřel oči. Tonyho nespokojené mručení neskončilo. Štípl ho do krku.

"Jsi čuně, Steve. Neskutečné. Jak je možné, že s tebou pořád jsem?"

"Miluješ mě," usmál se. Tony chvíli mlčel a pak souhlasně pokýval hlavou.

"Jo, to jo. To je pravda." Zvedl hlavu a krátce ho políbil na rty. "Jsem rád, že jsi doma."

"To jsme dva," povzdechl si spokojeně. Přehodil Tonymu ruku přes břicho a pohladil Lesley po hlavě. Zvědavě je pozorovala a nechala se hladit. Steve se usmál.

"Tony? Co dělá Lesley v posteli?"

"To není Lesley," povzdechl si klidně a uvelebil se mu v náruči. "To je plyšák. Jen velký plyšák."

"Tak plyšák," opakoval s přikývnutím. "Zajímavé, že se ten plyšák hýbe. A kňučí. A olizuje mi ruku. Je na baterky?"

"Jo, přesně tak," souhlasil s poťouchlým úsměvem. "Na baterky. Novinka, Steve. Musel jsem to vyzkoušet."

Přikývl a s úsměvem si prohlížel jeho rozespalou tvář. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a tvář sinalou. Odhrnul mu několik zpocených pramenů z čela.

"Noční můra?"

"Panický záchvat."

"Hm," kývl. "Jak jsem umřel tentokrát?"

Tony si nemohl pomoct a Steve to věděl. Když byl dlouho pryč a neozýval se, v hlavě se mu rozběhlo několik scénářů, co se asi mohlo stát. Pokud se nestihl včas odreagovat, většinou to vyústilo v panický záchvat. Dělali si z těch scénářů oba legraci, potřebovali uvolnit atmosféru. Tony chvíli mlčel a usilovně přemýšlel, načež se uchechtl.

"Rozmáčkla tě obří zmutovaná kukuřice. Pěkně obdivuhodný odchod na onen svět, musím uznat."

Tiše se rozesmál a Tony se k němu přidal. Neušlo mu však, že se k němu pevněji přitiskl, nedbaje jeho špinavé uniformy a nelibého zápachu. Steve ho stiskl, posel jeho čelo a vlasy krátkými polibky a jen ho u sebe držel.

"Nejel jsem bojovat s kukuřicí, Tony. Opravdu ne. To bych ti řekl."

"Kecal jsi mi, věděl jsem to. Vždycky, když řekneš 'neponocuj, najez se a vyvenči večer Lesley' vím, že jedeš bojovat s kukuřicí. Na mě si nepřijdeš, Steve. Víš ty vůbec, kdo já jsem?"

" _Mon ange?_ "

"Jo... jo, přesně to jsem," souhlasil. "Lesley mi pomohla se uklidnit. A nějak skončila tady. Ale jen dneska. Je to jen výjimka."

Steve zvedl hlavu a znovu ji podrbal za ušima. "Hodná holka."

Štěkla a než ji stihl Steve zarazit, skočila mezi ně a jala se olizovat Tonymu tvář. Smál se a snažil se ji odstrčit, čímž ji jen povzbudil.

"Sundej ji ze mě," zasmál se, zakrývaje si pažemi tvář. Steve zamlaskal a ukázal na místo na posteli, kde předtím ležela. Lesley okamžitě skočila zpět, lehla si a sklonila hlavu mezi přední packy. Nadšeně vrtěla ocasem a sledovala ho. Tony si otřel tvář.

"Půjdu se umýt a přijdu," pošeptal a znovu ho políbil na čelo. Tony přikývl. Když se o pár minut později vrátil později, Tony už zase spal s Lesley po boku. Steve jí byl vděčný.

Tento večer byl možná označen za výjimku, ale nezůstalo to tak. Kdykoliv Steve odjel, Tony nechal Lesley spát u nich v posteli. Udržovala ho v klidu a hlídala ho celou noc, odhánějíc noční můry a temné myšlenky.

Lehl si zpět do postele, natiskl se Tonymu na záda a spokojeně zavřel oči. Neměli to jeden s druhým jednoduché, uvědomovali si to. Oba byli rozbití, každý v jiném směru a přestože s tím museli bojovat každý den, drželi při sobě. Někdy to bylo hrozně těžké, ale Steve se nehodlal vzdát.

Vtiskl Tonymu polibek na krk a než usnul, přemýšlel, čím si Tonyho vlastně mohl zasloužit. 

**Author's Note:**

> il mio tesoro - můj poklade (italsky)  
> mon ange - můj anděli (francouzsky)  
> Je t'aime, mon ange. - Miluji tě, můj anděli. (francouzsky)  
> Ti amo, tesoro. - Miluji tě, poklade. (italsky)
> 
> \- Snad jediná věc, kterou vám řeknu dopředu. Pokud na to během psaní nezapomenu, Tony a Steve budou jeden na druhého často mluvit v jiných jazycích. Steve francouzsky a Tony italsky. Předem upozorňuji, že neovládám ani jeden z těchto jazyků, takže jsou mé znalosti omezeny na internet xD Kdyby náhodou někdo z vás uměl italsky nebo francouzsky, dejte mi vědět! Budu moc ráda.
> 
> \- Zmínila jsem v povídce Buckyho. Řadím se mezi lidi, kteří odmítají přiznat existenci Občanské války, takže se nemusíte bát, že by v půlce povídky došlo ke krutému rozdělení Tonyho a Steva, nenene. Pravděpodobně to v hlavní povídce nebudu ani moc zmiňovat, zatím si sama nejsem jistá. Ale nápad je takový, že se Winter Soldier v jejich životech opravdu objeví a Steve se ho bude pokoušet (s Tonyho pomocí) najít.
> 
> \- Uvažovala jsem, jestli jsem Tonyho až moc nevytrhla z charakteru. Známe ho jako nabubřelého miliardáře, který má všechno na háku a někoho naštve kdykoliv otevře pusu. Ale na druhou stranu jsme všichni viděli i jeho jemnou stránku s Pepper, Morgan a Peterem. Takže jop, umím si představit, že když se nikdo z venku nedívá, je to opravdu milující a něžný partner. (Mám slabost pro něžné chlapy, upalte mě za to ><) Sice se se Stevem neustále škádlí, ale když dojde k něčemu vážnému, je tam a podpoří ho.
> 
> \- Canisterapie je, jak vám jistě došlo, druh terapie, při které se využívá speciálně cvičený pes. Canisterapie se provádí nejčastěji v domovech pro seniory, v dětských domovech nebo v ústavech pro duševně choré. Kontakt se psy ale pomáhá i lidem s depresí. A věřím, že vy, co máte doma psa, víte, jak uklidňující to umí být.
> 
> \- Ony psí útulky, kde vám dovolí si za jeden dolar pohrát se štěňátkem opravdu v USA existují, ale já jsem měla tu smůlu, že v mém okolí žádný nebyl >< Neumíte si představit to zklamání.
> 
> -Budu o tom mluvit v dalších kapitolách, ale zmíním se i tady. Absolutně odmítám názor, že Steve nemá PTSD. Filmy o něm mě docela naštvaly, protože nám sice ukázaly dokonalost supervojáka, ale vůbec nám neukázaly Steva jako obyčejného člověka. Vždyť i Tony má PTSD a to "jenom" propadl červí dírou. (Nesnažím se říct, že Tony nemá právo na PTSD, to rozhodně ne! Já zažít to co on... No, nevím, asi bych to nezvládla.) Ale Steve prospal sedmdesát let, přišel o úplně všechny lidi, které znal, musel se srovnat s novým stoletím a troufnu si říct, že i vzpomínky na válku pro něj byly po probuzení velmi čerstvé. Takže se omlouvám, že v mém podání není ten dokonalý nebojácný supervoják. Snažím se z něj udělat normálního člověka.
> 
> -A to bude asi vše. Uvidíme se ve středu! Děkuji za veškeré komentáře a hvězdičky, cením si toho!


End file.
